


Unfortunate

by GayBaconPrincess



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: I saw a fic with the tag 'joseph william wilson is gay', Joseph William Wilson is Gay, M/M, So is Jason, also I like the Jason/Jericho/Raven friendship I've got going on more people should do that, an entire fic devoted to Joey being a useless homosexual, arguing idiots, behold; my golden eagle, but he only showed up for a little bit, failed flirting attempts, go read their fic immediately it's honestly the funniest thing I've read in a long time, kudos to Vodka112 for giving me this idea, not much else to tag honestly, so i wrote my own entire fic on him being gay, there are a lot of background characters but, this entire fic is centered around Joseph Wilson being gay, this was born because, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBaconPrincess/pseuds/GayBaconPrincess
Summary: I read a fic with the tag 'Joseph William Wilson is gay' and was disappointed upon him only showing up for so long, so I wrote an entire fic myself surrounding the idea that Jericho is absolutely a useless homosexual that can't really contain his flirting antics in a public setting.





	Unfortunate

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to give animated Jericho the TT V3 Jericho look to make him seem more mature, idk.

At this moment, Speedy, Raven, Jinx, Jericho, and Red Hood were all gathered in the main room of their Titans Tower, located in Star City. It was around three years after the Brotherhood battle, and Raven’s mission to accustom the new heroes to their city led to her wanting very much to stay with her newfound sarcastic and troublemaking ‘hero’ friends. 

As of now, Speedy and Jinx were waiting on their oh-so-respected leader, Red Hood, and Raven was glaring down Jericho for all that the poor boy was worth.

He himself had also grown over the three years. He’d managed to earn enough of a name for himself that Star Labs had built him a custom bluetooth voice box that allowed him to speak freely to others - though he often caught himself signing along with his words out of habit. Jericho had changed his look as well; instead of the normal purple tunic and white turtleneck, he had a darker look now, a more mature one. After three years of allowing himself to grow and learn how to be sociable again alongside Jinx and Jason Todd, Jericho found that he’d grown as a person as well.

“...so you’re saying that you’re not going to spend all day scoping out and hopelessly flirting with any guys you spot?” Raven accused in a doubting voice, glaring at Joey, who was continuing to roll his eyes at the accusations.

Oh, there was also the fact that since Jericho once again had actual contact with the outside world, he’d learned more about labels and names and love. He was very much homosexual, couldn’t leave that part out.

“No, Raven, I’m not. I’m honestly hurt that you would accuse me of something like that already! Look, we haven’t even left for the fair, can you please stop acting like my foster mother for three seconds? We’re supposed to be having fun today! Y’know, disguises, no crime fighting, being actual teenagers?” Jericho whined, finding it impossible to continue eating the ice cream he’d rummaged out of the fridge with Raven’s mom-glare zoned in on him the whole time.

“Wounded, even?” Raven pressed on, glaring harder at Joey, if that was even possible.

“Killed from the inside, Nevermore.” Joey pressed right back and as sarcastically as Raven.

“Alright, alright, don’t go jumping out of your seats but I’m ready to leave. Joey, get your head out of the ice cream.” Jason announced, pressing a button on the main controls to open up the teleporter, receiving not much more except bored and doubtful glares from the rest of the team for having to wait so long. 

As the teleporter opened up, the Teen Titans of Star City were welcomed with the pier and the bustling fair that was built upon it, complete with ferris wheels, junk food, fair games, and obnoxious teenagers all around.

“I just want to go on record saying that I think this is a bad idea, Jason.” Raven reminded, stuffed into her blue hoodie and trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible.

“Oh lighten up, birdie, you sound like my brother. Everything’ll be fine - look, Joey’s getting into the spirit of it.” Jason said, gesturing to Joey, who was eyeing up a dark boy wearing a forest green tank top and had tribal tattoos running down his arms. Raven nearly hissed.

“You sure are eyeing up the ferris wheel, is that what you wanna ride first?” Jason asked. Joey shook his head like he was waking up from something.

“What? Oh- OH, yeah, f-ferris wheel- th-that’s, uh...that’s what I was staring at.” Joey lied terribly, trying not to sweat under the angry and knowing gaze of Raven.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh my god.” Raven groaned to herself as she pinched the bridge of her nose, finding Jericho smooth talking the same boy from earlier behind the ferris wheel.

She perked up at the sound of crunching next to her.

“What?” Jason said, mouth full of popcorn, “You want some?” 

Raven sighed, grabbing a handful.

“This is sure to be a show either way, so why not?”

Joey was leaning against a dormant passenger car since the Ferris Wheel had stilled for what Joey had assumed was a lunch break of some sort, talking and complimenting what looked like a very unamused boy from earlier.

“And 3...2...1…” Raven counted, smirking from behind her popcorn.

At the count of 1, Joey’s body weight betrayed him and sent the passenger car sliding and flipping over, causing Joey to fall swiftly down and face plant into the concrete beneath the ferris wheel, the passenger car still sliding back and forth above him. Joey didn’t move as the boy laughed at his agony, walking away with his friends and ignoring Joey entirely.

“Get up, fool.” Raven said, kicking at his feet and going back to slurping her root beer.

Joey said something muffled by the ground.

“What?” Raven asked with a disappointed sigh, dragging her friend out from under the passenger car.

“Freckles, Raven.” Joey said, once he was lifted up and back onto his feet, “He has freckles, Raven, oh my god.” 

The resounding ‘smack’ that came when Raven slapped her hand onto her forehead was louder than she wished it would’ve been.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“And we’re back to square one, I see?” Jason murmured to Raven as they continued to watch Joey flail with his flirting attempts. This time he was trying to win something for the same asshole that had laughed at him and left him under the ferris wheel earlier.

“Will he ever learn?” Jason asked, stealing some of Raven’s cotton candy.

“Did you?” Raven asked with a smirk, gesturing toward Roy.

“Ha, ha, just shut up so I can watch our idiot fail again.” Jason responded, blushing only slightly.

“...Does this make us sadists, to some degree?” Raven asked.

“...Possibly?” Jason said.

Joey slammed down a dollar to the booth master, grabbing one of the blue plastic balls so that he could win the elephant the darker boy was obviously eyeing up. He made sure to pull back and flip his hair some, getting nothing but a scoff and an eye roll out of the other boy.

Joey threw the ball with swift aim and precision-

Only for the ball to bounce back and nail him right in the forehead, sending him onto his back.

Joey rubbed his head before he sat up, laughing nervously at the boy before the object of his affections rolled his eyes again and walked away, leaving Joey to pout, cross legged on the ground.

“Nice.” Raven said, getting Joey to look up at her impeding figure standing above him with her cotton candy, “Why can’t you just get over your gray, dull love life for five seconds and enjoy the fair like everyone else?” 

“It…” Joey started, looking back at the boy who was now laughing and flashing a soft smile at his friends, “It’s not that easy, okay?” Joey argued.

“I feel ya, man.” Jason said, half trying to help Joey up and half staring down a Roy in a tank top.

“Honestly,” Raven scoffed, “I don’t understand either of you!”

“Well, gee, Raven, I wonder why.” Joey snarked right back, “It’s not like you’re, I don’t know, ACE.” 

“For your information I am a homoromantic ace, I can feel love just as well as either of you.” Raven snapped.

“Yeah. Love for WOMEN, Raven.” Jason reminded, only half paying attention.

“How does that even matter? I see girls just as much as you two see boys, but it doesn’t distract me from completing the simplest tasks!” Raven argued back, not knowing the argument would continue on for quite some time.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour and a half later, when everyone was getting ready to go home, Joey trudged himself back to the group with ice cream dripping from his hair and a forlorn look etched onto his face.

“Y’know what? I don’t want to know.” Raven muttered as she grabbed a napkin and started attempting to get all of the crap out of Joey’s hair as he sniffled.

“...I’m really bad at this.” Joey said with his head hung low.

“Yes, but odds are you’ll see Jason in the gym tomorrow and you’ll go right back to it.” Raven said.

“Yeah, besides, Jason is pretty shit at flirting too, but we still made it work.” Roy said.

“Jason? When I told Kole about my feelings for her she panicked and thanked me before bolting.” Jinx said with a chuckle.

“Okay, okay, let’s not bring back the very embarrassing past, please.” Jason said with a shiver.

“...Hey, you think I could still get his number before we leave?” Joey asked with a smile and a glint in his eyes.

“You are absolutely ridiculous.” Raven said as she slapped the back of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> go read 'The Babadook Incident' by Vodka112, it's really really good!


End file.
